


The Precipice (Traducción)

by CherikMcbender (SlashShips), TurtleTotem



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Modern Royalty, Non-powered AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El príncipe Erik de Genosha debe de casarse antes de que pueda tomar el trono. Pero Charles estaría loco para siquiera pensar en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de alguien que conoció hace menos de una hora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954256) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> Notas de la autora:Para luninosity-
> 
> Gracias a la autora por permitirnos traducir este fic espectacular ;
> 
> Traducción: Camila Vera. 
> 
> Edición: Abril Cervantes.

Erik Lehnsherr, el príncipe heredero de Genosha, pensó que el peor problema, escándalo y crisis de su vida sería después de declarar su homosexualidad. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que su orientación no invalidaría, de hecho, el requerimiento de la ley de que debería tener un cónyuge legal a su lado antes de poder heredar el trono.

 

Todavía tenía tiempo, Erik se decía así mismo cada vez que su pulso empezaba a latir en pánico. Sí, la salud de su madre estaba decayendo, y si ella fallecía antes de que se casara, posiblemente podría causar un colapso gubernamental, pero ella estaba difícilmente a un paso de la muerte. De hecho,estaba lo suficientemente bien para preparar portafolios de hombres adecuados para él y hacer traviesos comentarios de que viviría por ver a sus nietos.

 Esta noche, ella tenía un número de candidatos para mostrarle a Erik, mientras se sentaron juntos en su suite personal, comiendo "pink macarons" escuchando a _Barry Manilow_ , Madre, ¿En serio?  


 

“Este chico me parece muy guapo ”, dijo su madre, abriendo el archivo de uno de los hijos de algún noble de Portugal.

“Supongo”, respondió Erik. Para ser honesto, muy pocos de los “adecuados candidatos” le atraían en lo absoluto – de hecho, empezaba a ser preocupante. Sí, muchos de ellos eran atractivos, pero en la forma mimada,  como perros pequeños de cabello sedoso. Lindos y provocativos y perezosos y consentidos. Incluso los hombres mayores con cabello canoso se veían como niños, inútiles y pequeños niños que no tendrían ni idea de qué hacer con Erik o con la necesidad de su marido para mantenerlos – a su lado, no sólo en su brazo-.

 

 Entonces, su madre le entregó una foto del hijo menor del portugués, un candidato tomado como algún tipo de trabajo de caridad – y los ojos de Erik aterrizaron en alguien del fondo-. Un hombre cercano a su edad, con cabello negro y una corta barba castaña, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano a alguien fuera de la foto. Cuando lo vio, el estómago de Erik se sacudió como no lo había hecho desde sus días de internado, cuando las caras de sus compañeros de cuarto se volvían hermosas y confusas. “Mamá, ¿Quién es él?”  


 

Su madre frunció el ceño y jugueteó con su tablet por algunos minutos. “Charles Francis Xavier”, dijo. “Hijastro de un particular grosero y antipático duque inglés – Sólo tiene un título de cortesía -. El hizo la mayor parte de eso, al parecer,apoyo en varias caridades de niños, trabajo real, no sólo dinero… Consiguió una inusual cantidad de educación, recién recibió su doctorado en genética… Pero también tiene una reputación , cariño, fiestero y… ¿Cómo lo dicen?, ¿Saliendo de caza? Al menos sabes que le gustan los hombres, pero, oh, querido, realmente el padrastro es bastante vulgar. No es en lo absoluto una conexión adecuada”. 

 

Ella había encontrado más fotos; Erik miró de cerca por encima de su hombro un retrato de aspecto oficial. Charles Xavier miró – casi con enojo – a la cámara, como si se interpusiera en su camino de actividades mucho más importantes, sus musculosos brazos cruzados impacientemente. Su mentón estaba orgulloso bajo la indecorosa y descuidada barba, las cejas muy expresivas,el humor acechando en sus brillantes ojos azules.

  

Ahí, susurró ese nudo en el estómago de Erik, estaba un hombre que podría ayudar a gobernar un reino.

  
“Quiero conocerlo”, dijo Erik. 

Su madre frunció el ceño y lo miró largo y tendido. Luego asintió lentamente y cerró la carpeta del hijo menor del portugués. “Muy bien. Voy a ver qué se puede hacer”. 

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lord Charles Xavier”, dijo el hombre, supuestamente el Príncipe Erik, con una perfecta –incluso hermosa– reverencia. “Tengo una oferta que hacerle”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la autora por permitirnos traducir su fic ;)
> 
> Traducción: Camila Vera.   
> Edición: Abril Cervantes.

Charles pensó que había algún tipo de error cuando recibió una invitación para tomar el té con la Reina Edwina de la pequeña y peculiar nación de Genosha – una invitación completa con jet privado para recogerlo-. 

“Moira,  soy _nadie_ ”, Charles le insistió a su publicista. “A las justas cuento como nobleza. ¿Cómo la Reina Edwina de Genosha puede incluso saber que existo? Seguramente esto se suponía que iría para Kurt, o, o-”

 “Entonces, ése es un error que debe de compensarte”, dijo Moira firmemente. “Cuando una reina te invita a tomar el té, tú practicas una reverencia y te subes al avión”.  


 

 *

La Reina le recibió muy gentilmente y sin ninguna señal de que hubiera esperado a alguien más. La prensa amarilla la había puesto a un paso de la muerte y ella, sin duda, se veía pálida,cansada, frágil. Sin embargo, había mucha vitalidad brillando en sus largos y expresivos ojos, y en su dulce voz con acento. Su conversación no fue menos que interesante y perfectamente educada, aún así, Charles sintió muy claramente que estaba siendo evaluado, incluso interrogado. Todo desde su reciente trabajo con las iniciativas de educación rural,  hasta su opinión de la moda en los zapatos, la exacta manera en la que sostuvo su cabeza mientras con cortesía, difería con la reina, parecía estar siendo sujeto a la aguda evaluación de Edwina – y en gran parte aprobada, prefirió pensar, de todos modos estaba respaldado. ¿Con qué derecho esta señora lo convocó para ser evaluado? ¿Qué quería ella de él?-

 “Lo siento mucho, Charles”, dijo ella después de un rato, cuando los macarons desaparecieron y la segunda taza de té se había  enfriado. “Creo que me he estado agotando. Le pido que me disculpe un momento. No lo dejaré solo, por supuesto – mi hijo Erik se le unirá”.- Con una extraña y cómplice sonrisa, se levantó, un discreto empleado apareció inmediatamente en su brazo, y se deslizó fuera de la habitación. 

Apenas había salido de la sala de estar cuando un hombre entró , alto y lo suficiente provocador-delgado-hermoso para hacer que Charles casi se ahogue en su té helado. 

“Lord Charles Xavier”, dijo el hombre, supuestamente el Príncipe Erik, con una perfecta –incluso hermosa– reverencia. “Tengo una oferta que hacerle”.

 * 

El primer impulso de Charles, al ser pedida su mano en matrimonio por un príncipe al que nunca había visto, fue reírse en su cara y pedir un taxi para el aeropuerto. En realidad, la única cosa que lo mantenía en el cuarto (si es que no en su sitio) fue el recuerdo de la muy llamativa salida del clóset del Príncipe Erik hace más o menos un año. Charles había seguido la historia con un gran interés y una gigante admiración, ambos profundos y… superficiales, para el Príncipe Erik. Con esa historia en la mente, era apenas creíble que ésa oferta sea legítima. 

“Por supuesto que normalmente no sacaría el tema tan rápido”, dijo Erik, parado de forma rígida y recta, con sus manos cruzadas tras la espalda. Había seguido a Charles a la ventana, cuando huyó de la mesa en su sorpresa y confusión, pero no entró en su espacio personal. “Me hubiera gustado que pasáramos tiempo juntos, llegar a conocernos. Pero la última visita del doctor de mi madre fue… desalentadora. Es vital que yo no… que ella no… es decir, la importancia de tener todo en su lugar antes de…” Sus delgados labios se aplanaron en una desalentadora línea, y sus ojos, los cuales le parecían fríos a Charles hace un momento, fueron brevemente lo contrario. Charles resistió una sorprendente y fuerte ansia de acercarse y confortarlo.

  
“Entiendo que tu situación es seria”, dijo en su lugar, “pero ni siquiera me conoces”.  

“Eso no es del todo cierto. Creo que he aprendido todo lo que está disponible sobre usted. Su pasado, ciertamente, y también su presente; lo he estado observando desde lejos por muchas semanas hasta ahora.” 

Charles sintió sus ojos ampliarse. “Eso es… eso es bastante extraño, Erik, para ser franco”. 

 

Erik se movió incómodo. “No se pudo evitar. Estoy, por supuesto, dispuesto a responder cualquier pregunta, abriré cualquier historia para usted a cambio.”  

Charles levantó una ceja, completamente seguro, de alguna forma, que no era una pequeña oferta para este hombre. 

“He estado más que impresionado por su carácter”, dijo Erik. “Usted es un hombre con todos los privilegios concebibles, que usa ése poder para ayudar a los demás. Eso es precisamente lo que un rey – o, en su caso, príncipe consorte – debería de hacer.” 

“Y cuán afortunado soy”, Charles dijo inexpresivo, “por haber ganado su aprobación, por ser el chico por el que desciende de lo alto para sacarlo de la ciénaga. Supongo que debería de, con toda honestidad, sentirme halagado; estoy bastante seguro que usted tiene, literalmente, a cualquiera para escoger.” 

 

Sólo la más ligera singularidad en la boca, casi una sonrisa, le dio a entender que Erik se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo regañado. “El tipo de hombre que sería mío porque se lo pedí, es exactamente el tipo de hombre que no necesito. Es, en realidad, un punto a tu favor que ambos no estemos de acuerdo en ciertas filosofías y métodos; no necesito a una persona sumisa y, francamente, disfruto de un buen debate.  En nuestros corazones, creo en ti y quiero lo mismo.  

En cuanto a ser halagado, siéntete libre – y eso podría ayudar, por un lado, a hacerte saber que te encuentro extremadamente atractivo físicamente – pero yo preferiría que seas más cuidadoso. Tu comparativamente baja posición en la aristocracia te ha garantizado un nivel de privacidad e independencia que perderías si acepta mi oferta. Ser el Príncipe Consorte de Genosha se volvería su vida, como seguramente ser Rey se volverá la mía, y no te sorprenderé con eso.” 

Cierto, Charles estaba seguro, y sin embargo, el poder que recibiría a cambio… el poder era lo que le permitía a una persona hacer cosas en el mundo, y Charles sabía, mejor de lo que Erik podía adivinar, lo que era ser impotente, incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo o a cualquier otra persona. No había ninguna virtud en eso. Si se casaba con Erik, tendría el poder en su propio derecho, responsabilidades y la habilidad de ver a través de ellas. Y nunca, nunca estaría bajo el pulgar de un simple Duque inglés otra vez.

En cuanto al propio Erik – él era, sin duda, lo suficientemente atractivo. Si alguien hubiera deliberadamente buscado llevar todos los atributos físicos preferidos de Charles a la vida, difícilmente hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo. El reconocimiento de que Erik lo encontraba atractivo en retorno era… alentador, se podría decir. El hombre parecía valorar a Charles por todas las razones por las que Charles le gustaría ser valorado, que no era solo halagador, sino que habló bien del nivel de Erik en retorno. Es cierto, Erik también fue presuntuoso e injusto, de una forma tan fría y rígida como Charles fue acogedor y abierto – pero de alguna forma la posibilidad de quitar todas esas capas externas de su caparazón para encontrar al más dulce Erik llenó por dentro a Charles con expectativas y disfrute.

 

Se paró en un precipicio, Charles pensó, excitante e intoxicado. ¿Estaba preparado para saltar? 

 

“Sí”, él dijo, y rio. “Sí, acepto”. 

 

“¿Aceptas?”, lo ojos de Erik buscaron los suyos, lo que sea que encontró ahí lentamente iluminó su rostro entero hasta que casi se podía decir que estaba sonriendo. “Bien”. Él extendió la mano.  

Charles la agitó efusivamente, sin dejar de reír. “Después de todo, Erik, ¿De repente eres tímido? Estamos a punto de ser el más loco y desenfrenado compromiso del mundo. Sería mejor ir más allá de un apretón de manos”.  

Se acercó, Erik se curvó a su encuentro, y el beso, que planeó como nada más que una broma, tomó vida por sí solo. Sólo después de bastantes largos y apasionantes minutos, se separaron, las manos se separan renuentemente de la cintura, hombros y cabello del otro. 

“Mejor deberíamos decirle a mi mamá las buenas noticias”, Erik medio susurró. 

“Sí”, Charles dijo, sonriendo al ligero aturdimiento en los ojos de Erik, los enrojecidos lugares donde su piel se había restregado contra la barba de Charles. “Buenas noticias para todos”.

**Author's Note:**

> Si amas CherikMcbender únete : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender


End file.
